


New Beginnings

by Socc1622



Category: Pernille Harder and Magdalena Eriksson - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socc1622/pseuds/Socc1622
Summary: This is my first fic in years so please be kind. I decided to publish before I chickened out. Any feedback is welcome . I wrote it as a one shot. I'm not sure if I will continue the story or make it a series of one shots
Relationships: Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years so please be kind. I decided to publish before I chickened out. Any feedback is welcome . I wrote it as a one shot. I'm not sure if I will continue the story or make it a series of one shots

“Boys! Get back here, we have to leave to go see Mummy” beckoned as she cashed down two feisty three-year olds.

“Mummy’s game?” That certainly got them to stop. 

“Yes, mummy’s game. Now let’s get your jerseys on.” 

If you had told Magdalena Eriksson that she would be retired at 34 and a stay-at home mom, she would have laughed you out of the room.  
Yet here she was trying to get two squirmy three-year old twins into Manchester United jerseys with “Mummy, 10” on the back.  
After their contracts with their respective clubs. She and Pernille had made the move to Manchester United. In their first season they had finished second in the Champion’s League final. They had lost to PSG in the final on penalty kicks. But they came back in the second season and won both the League and the Champion’s League. 

Prior to the start of their fairy tale season, they had decided that they were ready to start having kids. They had been married for a year, and it was just time. Pernille would carry (with a Swedish donor) and would take the following season off; while this would be Magda’s last season with both club and country. Making this decision was easy, talking to the club about it, wasn’t. 

The one thing they had in their favor was that Magda’s contract was due to expire at the end of the season, so she just wouldn’t renew. Magda had never been more nervous then when they walked into Casey’s office. They had worried for nothing, Casey understood and so did the upper management. After all, they had bent over backwards to sign the two. 

An announcement was made shortly before the start of the season, that this would be Magda’s last. They chose not to mention anything about Pernille until there was a pregnancy.

Magda’s retirement announcement was the talk of the women’s football world as soon as it was made. Just a season ago they had made history with their blockbuster signing. Especially Pernille, she had become the most expensive female footballer in history. 

At first Magda had been hesitant about signing with United, how would it look if Chelsea’s captain left for a rival club. Two things sold Magda on it. The first was the fact that they were genuinely interested in her as a player and not just because they wanted to bring in Pernille. The second was that she no longer believed in what Chelsea was doing. After the signing of a certain player, the team dynamics had changed.  
There were immediate speculations of why one of the best defenders in the game was retiring while still in her prime. The answer she chose to go with anytime she was asked about it was simple, it was simply time to hang up her boots. 

Pernille played the Champions League final while 3 months pregnant that year. luckily , when you have an elite athlete’s body, hiding a pregnancy was easy.  
At the start of the following season it was announced that Pernille had extended her contract for another 3 years but would be taking the season off due to pregnancy.  
Magda always knew she would retire first. Even if Pernille always deny it, the Dane was a better player. During her time at Chelsea, Magda had gotten her engineering degree. So she would stay at home until the baby was old enough to start school and then she’d start her new career. It turned out to be not one baby but two. 

Oscar Hugo Eriksson was born on November 15th at 20:45 and Lucas William Eriksson was born at 21:15. Pernille was still known professionally as Harder but had legally changed her last name to Eriksson.  
They were the spitting image of Pernille. . From the deep blue eyes to the chubby cheeks. They even slept the same way but the only difference was that the boys had dirty blonde hair and no platinum eyebrows. Thank god. But once they started walking, they also discovered Oscar and Lucas were as clumsy as Pernille. They were in for a world of trouble. They might have been physically clones of Pernille but they had Magda’s personality. They were stubborn to their very core. 

Magda thought she’d get bored of retirement but that never came. But then again, when you’re raising two mini-Pernille’s things were never boring. 

“Alright. We’re done. You ready to go see Mummy?”

All she got was two excited squeals and hand clapping. 

They got to the pitch well before kickoff and before warm ups Oscar and Lucas would go down to the field and kick the ball with Pernille. They were both already soccer obsessed and fast. Magda kept in shape, just because she stopped playing football didn’t mean she was going to lose her six pack, but being in shape was no match for two very energetic boys. 

She did miss being on the field sometimes but getting to see Pernille keep living her dream and with their sons in tow, solidified that she had made the right decision. 

The moment they got onto the pitch; the boys went barreling towards a ball. Magda sprinted after them. 

“Momma, momma! Come play!” 

She was kicking the ball around with them when they were distracted and took off again. 

“Mummy!” was all she heard. She didn’t bother chasing after them because that meant Pernille was around. She turned around to see her squatting down to hug the both of them. One of them was running too fast and ended up knocking Pernille over. All she could do was laugh. She always wondered how the best footballer of their generation was such a klutz. She walked towards them and greeted her wife with a hug and a kiss. 

They got to kick the ball around for about 15 minutes before other players started coming out. That was their cue to go to the stands but not before they high fived everyone coming out. 

They went to get snacks and took their seats. Once the game started, Magda never had to worry. The boys kept their eyes glued to the pitch and Pernille. If only they could get them to sit still at home. Any time Pernille made a nice play or scored. It was “yay mummy!” Their little heads even moved in sync following Pernille.

Pernille might be their mother but their true idols were Jackie Groenen and Mary. To say that they were in love with the Dutch player and the goalkeeper would be an understatement. When Pernille and Magda first arrived at the club, the couple they got the closest to besides Casey and Meg was Mary and Jackie. Once the boys were born, Jackie and Mary would regularly babysit. 

It was an easy win for united against Chelsea. After the game, she and the boys walked over towards the field and Magda handed them to Pernille. The moment they were set down, they went sprinting towards their Jack Jack and Mary. Lucas had almost made it to Jackie when he tripped over his own little feet and down, he went but the fall didn’t stop him. 

“We’ve been replaced again” Pernille chuckled. 

Magda stood back while Pernille did her interviews and autograph signing. Occasionally Magda would get asked for her autograph. Sometimes it was her old jersey. 

The stadium cleared out but they were still making poor Mary and Jackie run around. Magda decided to rescue them and hopped over the barrier. 

“Oscar, Lucas. Come on. Mary and Jack Jack have to go shower” 

“No! No!” They clung to the girls’ legs. 

She saw Jackie kneel and whisper something to them. They cheered and ran back to Magda. 

She looked over to Jackie, confused. 

“I told them they could spend the night at our house with the dog soon,” she shrugged. 

Magda took a look around the stadium one more time, before heading to wait for Pernille. Yep, life was pretty damn great.


End file.
